


A Little Understanding

by flickawhip



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood is a difficult place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Understanding

All Catherine has ever wanted since moving to Hollywood is a little understanding from the others in Hollywood. She had struggled, often, with many different things and she had never one found that her current lover was understanding. 

This had changed when she met Nicole. The girl was quiet, soft-spoken but friendly and, even when Catherine was clearly struggling to stay at the awards shows, Nicole was there at her side, keeping her calm and comforting her with soft kind words and gentle caring hugs. They may not have been together as a couple, but Nicole was clearly her soulmate.


End file.
